Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 4$ and $a = 8$. $3$ $b$ $^2 + 8$ $a$ $ + 6$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${b}$ and $8$ for ${a}$ $ = 3{(4)}^2 + 8{(8)} + 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(16) + 8{(8)} + 6 $ $ = 48 + 64 + 6 $ $ = 118$